A three-axis gimbal comprises motors for driving the gimbal to rotate about three axes, including a pitch-axis motor controlling a movement about a pitch axis, a yaw-axis motor controlling a movement about a yaw axis, and a roll-axis motor controlling a movement about a roll axis. A gimbal can rotate within particular angular ranges about the pitch axis, the yaw axis, and the roll axis, respectively. For example, a gimbal can rotate in an angular range of −135° to +45° about the pitch axis, in an angular range of −330° to +330° about the yaw axis, and in an angular range of −45° to +45° about the roll axis. In other words, existing gimbals are provided with limiting structures to limit an operating angle in an operational state. However, attitude of the gimbal is not locked when the gimbal is in a non-operational state, making it inconvenient to store or transport the gimbal.